Worlders first day of school !
by Hogwarts-Has-Fallen
Summary: Come read about Rashel, Quinn, Maggie, and all of your Night  World Friends! This story is a what if this happened or something. What if they all went to school together when they were young?


**What if all the night worlders from the books, James, Poppy, Ash, Mare, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Blaise, Eric, David, Rashel, Quinn, Timmy, Hannah, Theirry, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Miles, Keller, Galen went to the same kindergarten together but didn't know it? I know that some of them are like really old and stuff, but lets just say that they weren't. Well here is how they were at school.**

Chapter 1, first day of school

_**Rashel's POV**_

I came running into the room, mad. Timmy just spilled milk all over my new first day of school clothes my mom got me the other day! How could he do that! He knew how much these clothes mattered to me!

"Rashel wet her self!" I heard someone yell and starting to laugh. "Look! Look!"

My head about to pop off, I turned to see who was laughing at me. There stood a girl, pointing, with long red hair and green eyes. "Stop that!" I yelled back to her, "Stop laughing! I didn't wet myself!"

"Yeah, you did! Don't lie! You got water on my pants!" Another girl beside the red head laughed also.

"I didn't stop it!" I dropped down onto the ground and tears started leaving my eyes. "I didn't! Its milk!"

Out of nowhere, a boy came over and helped me up. "I know its milk...they are just jerks don't listen to them." He told me, he had long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Thank you!" I cried, "What is your name?"

"I'm Delos." He told me, "Lets go get the teacher she will know what to do about this."

"Thanks Delos."

Together we sat out to find the teacher, Mr. Watson. Soon we found him and I told him what has happened...Timmy...milk...laughing...crying...then looking all over the room for him. Mr. Watson called the office and they sent down a fresh shirt and pants for me to wear. I went into the bathroom and got changed then came back out.

"Thanks.." I told Mr. Watson.

He nodded and walked off towards two fighting boys.

"Delos?" I asked, "Who were those girls making fun of me?"

"Don't listen to them..." He started.

"I'm not but what are their names?" I smiled, "I know they were just trying to get under my skin like bed bugs!"

"The red head is Jez and the Blaise." He told me, looking off towards them. "They think they own this place! They go around and take people's toy and food at lunch time!"

"Oh...they are really mean." I whispered, "Maybe we should show them that they aren't the bosses around here?"

"I don't know..that sounds really mean." Delos laughed, "lets do it! Wait what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know...we are going to need some more people to help us." Whispered, "What about we meet up later with friends to help us out?"

"Alright! See you later!" Delos ran back into the mess of kids.

Seeing some blocks laying on the floor, I went over to them. I love playing with blocks and these ones have numbers on them! There were about five of them, just waiting for me to play with them! I love school! Running up I took two of them in each hand.

"Put those down!" A boy came out from under a blanket by them, "Step away!"

I jumped back, "I just want to play with them!"

"Put them down!"

"NO!" 

"Now!"

"Can't we just play together? I could use two and you can use the other three! That is over fair!" I told the boy.

He nodded, and I gave him two of the blocks.

"I'm Rashel." I said, putting the blocks onto top of each other.

"I'm John Quinn." He laughed, "I don't like my name, I think your is way cooler."

"Do you have a girlfriend? I heard that someone named John was going out with Jez? Is that true?" I whispered, "Hoping to be wrong though...cause she is really mean!"

"She is my girl, don't talk about her like that." He told me, "My dad said that I need to stick up for girls cause they can't themselves."

"Hey that is a lie! I can do whatever I want and say whatever and yell to meanies who say other stuff! I'm a girl too!" I yelled throwing my blocks at him.

He nodded, "Still you are just a girl."

"So! Your just a guy!" I jumped up off of the ground, "Come on, I can take you!"

John stood up, he had a good two feet on me but still I looked into his dark eyes. "What?Are you really saying that you want to fight me?" He asked, teasing.

I nodded.

"Well I'm not going to fight with a girl." He turns away.

"Wimp." I whispered, and turned away.

Walking away, I took one last look back towards him, he was still looking at me though. I smiled and looked back forwards, bumping into a girl. She had long dark hair, and light eyes.

"Sorry!" I cried, blushing. "I wasn't looking! Please don't be mad at me!"

She moved her hair out of her face, "Oh its nothing. I wasn't looking.."

"I'm Rashel." I held out my hand, "Whats your name? Its nice to meet you!"

She took my hand, "I'm Jade, its nice to meet you too Rachel."

"Whoa your hand is really cold and I'm name is Rashel not Rachel."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm not the best listen about these kinda things." Jade blushed, "I've got a lot of things on my mind..I just got my first pet!"

"Really? That is so cool! What is it?" I smiled, she was really nice.

"A cat, I named it Mark."

"Really that is so cool...wait..I've all ready said that! Sorry again!"

"You say sorry a lot.." 

"I know, I was just thinking. Do you like Jez or Blaise?" I asked, "Cause they are really meanie pants, and a friend and I are going to show them down..."

"No I don't mind them...but I don't like to be mean to others. Sorry but I don't want to help out.." She stepped away, "Bye!"

"I wasn't asking..!" Now I felt dumb. "Just leave and don't say a word about this."

After she left the bell went off, and I was outside to the play ground. Seeing a few girls off playing with a soccer ball, I went over to them. "Can I play?" I asked them. They stopped playing and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"What do you want?"

They all asked.

"I'm Rashel...I think I'm in your class and I want to play some soccer with you guys!"

"I'm Kestrel." The tallest one told me.

"I'm Rowan." Another one said.

"I'm Keller." The last one said, who had long black hair. Kinda like a kitty.

"Nice to meet you all! Can I play with you guys?" I gave them a nice smile.

The Rowan one throw the ball across the yard, "You can be on Keller's team! Go!"


End file.
